An apparatus of this kind is known from WO 94/17745 in connection with the correction of a section of the spinal column. This known apparatus is characterized by high flexibility combined with long-term functional reliability. It can also be implanted by simple surgical techniques and allows subsequent adjustments of its positioning.
The object of the present invention is to improve the known apparatus with respect to its flexibility.